a fututristic beginning
by Roslyn the Rascal
Summary: this frienship may have come to a tradgeic end...but how did it all begin? my version on how they met. rated k , if it's too low, complain and i'll change it.


**This is a short story of how silver and blaze must have met and became friends. **

**This is only silver's Point Of Veiw (POV). And if you see writing in **_**italic**_** then be sure to know that it is his thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own silver or blaze. I don't even own most of the storyboard, because the original plot is in sonic next-gen.**

I rose in the air and hovered above the fiery lava below me. As I looked around, all I saw were pieces of land, burnt black from the heat of the lava flow. No one was in sight. Only few survivors remained. I was one of them. I was only alive because of my one special ability, telekinesis.

And this… this was my home. Covered in flames that seemed to consume just about everything. I looked with hatred at the everlasting fire.

This planet didn't always look like this. It used to be a place with green grass, not the burning ground that we were standing on. There used to be a bright blue sky, and not the grey clouds that called for darkness. This land used to be free. Or so I've heard.

I would ask some of the survivors what had happened, but all they would do is point to the flames, the same place where the creature of destruction, Iblis, was hidden deep within.

The one being that caused it all.

It wanted everyone to follow its command. Everyone had refused to listen. So it covered the world in flames. This wasn't ordinary fire. It was called the flames of disaster, fire that seemed to be alive.

A huge whip of lava erupted out of the fire in front of me. It sent out a loud roar. I concentrated on it and sent back a telekinetic wave, hitting it right in the centre. It fell back in the sea of lava and disappeared.

I was used to this right about now. I couldn't just sit around and hope that all this would come to an end. I have decided to become a freedom fighter.

There used to be a small group of people called the freedom fighters a long time ago. That time there used to be green grass and a blue sky. They used to stop a villain from taking over the planet. There was a walrus, a rabbit, a squirrel, a fox and a hedgehog, just like me.

Anyways, just because I was the only one in my group, that didn't stop me. I was determined to bring back peace to mobuis. All of the survivors said over and over, "you are taking too much of a risk!" "You won't make it back alive!"

I had ignored them. I was the only one that had the power or the will to stop Iblis. Or so I thought.

I landed on a nearby piece of metal that floated on the lava. Another whip of fire tried to attack me, but I just sent out another wave and it once again disappeared. Since I was the only one that ever tried to stop him, I made myself Iblis' worst enemy. So every night I had to sleep with one eye open, if you know what I mean.

But I rarely went to sleep.

I looked around. It was strangely quiet. "AAAHHHH" I heard a girl scream. Spoke too soon.

I quickly looked around to see where the voice had come from. I saw another piece of land quite a distance away, there was a purple cat standing there and a yet another huge whip.

My eyes widened as I saw the whip lash out at her. I flew up and sped as quickly as I could, but I knew I wouldn't be able to make it there in time. I charged up another telekinetic wave and hit the intruder as hard as I could. It seemed to let out a scream and fell into the fiery depths below.

The girl looked up in confusion. "That was a close one." I said from behind her. She turned around and I landed on the ground next to her. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"My name is silver the hedgehog." I said. "And yours?" I asked. "Blaze the cat." She said. I cocked my head. "Blaze? Why is that your name?" I asked her.

She looked down at the ground. "No reason." She said. There was silence. _Come on say something!_ "You know, you shouldn't be so close to the flames of disaster." I said. "It can be dangerous." I added. "Then, what were you doing so close to the flames?" she asked me._ She got me there._

"Actually, I'm trying to get rid of Iblis." I said, answering her comeback. _She's gonna laugh…_

She smiled. "Really? That's great!" she said. I looked at her with shock. "You don't think it is… silly?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No way! I think it is about time that someone put and end to this mess." She said.

I smiled back. "Anyways, why did you decide to save me?" She asked. This time I looked at the ground. "I couldn't let another person die." I said. There was another silence.

_What am I doing!? I can't stand around here!_ "Well I have to go, be more careful next time." I said and flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, l was still gliding around. It didn't make sense. After I met blaze, there hasn't been a single attack.

There were sudden screaming coming from behind me. I gasped and looked where it was coming from. There was a huge piece of land, almost like an island. That was where the survivors were living. I flew there and landed on the ground. Everyone looked panicked and ran in different directions.

One survivor ran up to me. "silver! You have got to help us!" he said to me. "why? What's wrong?!" I asked. There was a sudden earthquake and he ran away, screaming from the top of his lungs, just like everyone else._ What's going on?_

Then a large wave erupted out of the lava. That wasn't all, the wave started to transform into something. This time, it wasn't just a whip.

"…it's…Iblis!" I gasped. The large dragon-like creature let out a loud roar. I hid myself in between the burnt buildings, but I made sure to keep my eye on him.

Just then, It looked like it was about to attack something on the ground. I looked a bit closer and saw…. A purple cat…

_Blaze!_ She was unconscious. Her back was resting against one of the buildings. _He is going to kill her!_

"don't you dare hurt her!" I said as bravely as I could. Iblis stopped his attack and turned to face me. "I'm the one that tries to stop you flames from reaching the land. I'm the one you want." I said and sent a wave straight at the monsters eyes.

It let out a loud ear shattering screech. It was blinded for now. I ran up to blaze. A picked her up and flew to the top of a nearby building. I faced my back to Iblis.

I placed her on the roof and tried to wake her up. "Blaze! Blaze wake up!" I yelled. _Please be awake!_ Her eyes slowly opened. I gave a sigh of relief. "uh?...silver?" she moaned. "Oh, thank goodness." I said. She looked really weak.

"thank goodness for what?" she asked me confused. "it's nothing." I said sheepishly. "all that matters is that you're safe." I added.

Blaze's eyes suddenly widened. "oh my gosh! Silver! Behind you!!" she yelled. I was just about to turn around, when felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell to the ground. "silver?!" blaze yelled. Luckily I was still conscious, but I couldn't move.

I saw anger build up in blaze's eyes. She stood up and jumped off the building, and gracefully landed on the ground. She walked towards Iblis. _What is she doing? Does she want to get killed?!_

"blaze!... what do you think you're doing?" I asked, calling out to her. She turned around. "Fighting fire with fire." She said. She faced Iblis. He lashed out a powerful whip of fire straight for her. My eyes widened. "No!"

Blaze stuck out her hands and fire shot out. I couldn't get even more shocked, now I knew why they called her blaze….

She sent out flames, and Iblis screamed. It was working, but how… and… why didn't she tell me?

Even though her flames slowed Iblis down, it didn't stop him. I struggled to my feet. I managed to fly down next to her. "silver?" she said shocked. "need a little help?" I asked her, putting on a weak smile. She nodded.

I charged up a telekinetic wave, this time stronger than my original one. Blaze had too started charging up her attack. Iblis attacked us. Before the flames hit, us we let out our attacks and countered his.

"Aaahhh!" we yelled as we let out all of our power. Iblis tried to fend off our attacks. Tried and failed. My attack and hers blended together to make a telekinetic-pyrokinetic energy beam.

Iblis let out a screech and fell into the sea of lava. We both stopped attacking. I felt drained. Blaze and I panted for a while. "why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. She looked to the ground.

"Iblis is a being if fire, so am I. if you knew I was a pyro then…" she said. "…I'd think you were working for him?" I finished her sentence. She nodded. "And you seem so eager to finish off Iblis. I couldn't tell you." She said.

"I don't think that way at all" I said to her. "If you have the power to control fire, that's great! But it doesn't matter what you have, it matters how you use it." I said. "That's why I'm going to defeat Iblis!" I said. "All this… he is causing nothing but destruction." I said again.

Blaze nodded. I felt the sharp pain in my back again. I groaned and dropped to one knee. Blaze gasped and ran over to me. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "yeah, I'm okay, just tired that's all." I lied. Blaze looked at my back, she gasped. "You were burnt really badly!" she said.

"really? I don't feel a thing." I lied again. The last thing that I wanted to happen was for her to worry about me. She sighed. "I know you're in pain silver." She said sternly. "you don't have to act like this." She added.

I looked to the ground. "Here… let me help you." She said. She knelt down next to me and ripped of a small portion of her dark purple cloak. She also took out a small bottle from her pocket.

"What's that?" I asked her. "she looked sadly at the glass container. "my mother gave it to me. She told me that if I ever got hurt, that I should put this on the wound. It can heal almost anything." She said. "…before…" she said.

That one word told me everything. I took a step back from her. "no blaze, I can't accept this, you keep it. It belongs to your mother, and besides it was my fault that I got hurt." I said.

"yes, but you only got hurt because you saved me." She said. _Oh man! She got me again!_ "it's okay, really. I heal fast" I said. Blaze chuckled. "you're so naïve." She said.

"blaze I can't…" I said. "I insist." She said. I sighed. "don't worry, it won't take long." She pored the liquid on the piece of fabric and patted my back with it. There was a stinging sensation, then the pain eased away.

"see? That wasn't so bad." She said. I looked at the ground, hoping that the ash on the floor would give me that right thing to say. "thanks." I said. "thank you." She said back.

There was a period of silence. "blaze, you were great out there, you know, fending off Iblis… so… I thought…can we…" I stuttered. "…be friends?" she asked me by finishing off my sentence. I nodded. "I would like that." She said smiling.

The same old man that was pleading for me to help him, walked up to us calmly. "you two have done what was impossible for years! No one can fight Iblis and win, or for a matter of fact survive. You two… make a good team." He said and walked away

We looked at each other. "he's right, no one can ever get that close to Iblis and make it out." Blaze said to me. Just then something occurred to me.

"but we managed to, not just that, we won. Yes, we may have only won this battle, but if we try harder… we could actually stop him!" I said to her. "but I can't do it alone." I added.

I stretched my hand out to her. "what do you say? Team?" I asked her. She looked at my hand and smiled. Her hand grasped onto mine. "team." She answered.

From that day on, I knew, that one day, we would bring Iblis down… once and for all.

**Well, there you have it.**

**It's such a shame that blaze had to die like that. Hopefully, Sega will bring Blaze back, and she could actually **_**know**_** silver. **

**Thanks for reading, please review if you can, I take anonymous reviews too. ^_~**


End file.
